


In the eyes of a 'shell'

by dragoonsbeard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur Pendragon Is King, BAMF Merlin, Depression, Good morgana, Gossip, Magic, Medical Condition, Mental affliction, Paralysis, Protectiveness, Underestimated, all-knowing merlin, disabled, everyone loves poor merlin, prophet merlin, surprise motherfucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoonsbeard/pseuds/dragoonsbeard
Summary: As king Arthur is attempting to understand magic, Gaius's nephew merlin who with such unique talents in magic, is in danger from power hungry foes. Arthur agrees to house merlin in Camelot with full knowledge of this.After all Merlin is completely harmless.motionless, like a doll.No one knows if he is really in there at all.





	1. Chapter 1

Beyond the heavy oak door were the hushed murmurings of men attempting a serious conversation, the duet of voices traveled through the gaps of the door regardless of their discretion  
Merlin payed their words no heed however and instead revelled at the intriguing and new sight he was pleasantly placed before. It was a wide window with light fluttering curtains, further afar was the whole of Camelot lain ahead of him. From his vantage point he could view the complete inner courtyard of the castle walls, Merlin could eagerly watch the bustle of servants and guards who smoothly went about their duties.

In Ealdor he could not watch such life. it was a bore, eventually the rhythmic waving of grass and rustling leaves were drained of any excitement. The soothing stories that his mother told while she stitched together scratchy blankets were one of the only highlights of his time home. His best mate could string some ridiculous (however untrue) tales, Though he did insist that they in fact occurred.

Don't be mistaken about his upbringing in Ealdor, merlin had an eventful beginning. From his developing magic that threatened to burn his crib to ash when he was just a wee babe. Or the constant pranks that both will and himself would play on old man simmons. Even his constant fear of the solders who swept through the village, scouring for sorcerers.

A long time ago it was riveting, that changed when Merlin reached the age of 17.  
It was after the young warlock had nearly crushed old man simmons with a walnut tree. The man believed it to be a mere coincidence, but in truth merlins magic had unexpectedly lashed out without his permission. Eventually the raw power within him had become too much to bear. his body and mind suffered tremendously. 

In a desperate attempt to push down his power, in fear of hurting his mother or having her executed for harbouring a sorcerer. Merlin locked it down deep. Ultimately his magic reared back in retaliation, but instead of obliterating all that was around him.  
It destroyed Merlin.

Since that fateful day, the young warlock was left immobile, like a doll, eyes unfocused as if he were vacant vessel. Admittedly for a time he was indeed missing. His mind had fizzled out like a weak flame for a number of months before he once again awoke.

Merlin was now a prisoner in his own flesh and has been for the past five years.

The heavy oak door creaked open, two pairs of footsteps strode straight in the direction of Merlin. The Young warlock was placed on a chair that sat on a tilt towards the window.

“Merlin my boy” It was Gaius merlin could recognise that old voice anywhere “you’ll be staying within Camelot from now on” the hold man braced himself on the arm chair to look into merlin’s glazed eyes.

Merlin felt a sharp twang of excitement, he loved a new view. Gaius was also the court physician that means he gets to see him more often.

“he can hear you?” another voice asked curiously before shifting into his line of sight

The man was undoubtedly a resident of the castle, with a lavishly thick coat and sturdy boots he was certainty dressed expensively. The man dipped lower to peer at merlin. And wow his hair was very gold.

“I’m not sure sire” Giaus tilted his head. If merlin could snort he would, he knew this guy was a rich shmuck getting called sire “it is unlikely, but we like to believe so”

The lord nodded before standing to his full height again “well, it is a pleasure to have you here merlin. This room will be your chambers, a servant will be given the duty to insure your stay will be a comfortable one”

Merlin gave no sign of acknowledgement (not that he could)  
When the blond left Gaius dragged over a chair and sat with a tired sigh. Must be the creaking bones.

“that man is Arthur, the current King of Camelot” the Physician paused thoughtfully “He is a good man and i have known him since he was a young lad- however the laws in Camelot do not tolerate the use of magic”

merlins stomach dropped why the hell was he brought here then? He may be paralysed but he is magic. If something were to happen he was a dead man, fated to be tied on the burning pire.

“but, those laws are becoming lenient under Arthurs rule, and he has allowed you to stay here. With full knowledge of your circumstances”

Gaius patted merlins leg “with you here, you are under the protection of Camelot and your mother is safe from any misfortune”

By misfortune, the old man meant Cendrid. If he were to become aware of merlin he would undoublty steal the warlock away. Hunith’s life merely a hindrance to his goal.  
Thats probably why the king of Camelot accepted, though merlin may not be able to do much in physical means. Merlin once saw a prophecy and for such a power to fall into to hands of an enemy…

He had only seen one once. When he was in Ealdor after his second year of hell. when he experienced a number of flashing images that singed themselves in merlins brain. At the time merlins eyes had suddenly erupted in molten gold before muttering a single word to his mother who had dropped her sewing needle at the sight.  
“flood”

Of course two days later the skies opened in abrupt gush of rain that washed away a third of Ealdors winter reserves, unearthed a rickety cottage claiming the lives of two villagers and three cows. Winter that year was spent in hunger.

A potential prophet who cannot escape or talk back would indeed be quite a find.

Gaius gave merlins knee another reassuring pat “a serving girl named Guinevere will come by this afternoon to check on you, she is in fact the lady Morgana’s housemaid and a good friend to Arthur. I believe you may get on well”

with that the physician left and merlin was left to ponder the terms of his stay.  
He did admit, the room was very nice.


	2. Chapter 2

As golden hour came and the sun slowly dipped behind the barracks, a methodical knock was heard from his door. It was nice, not many people would bother to knock for someone who was probably empty.   
The footsteps that entered were light, a woman? could this be Guinevere?

His questions were answered when a young woman with bronze skin and long ringlets of fawn locks, came into view. She didn’t acknowledge him immediately but instead placed a bowl of steaming soup on the small table a few lengths from him.

She then spun to meet him with a shy smile “hello” she began brightly before spiralling into a stuttering mess “i’m Guinevere, though you can call me Gwen- i mean you can’t really ‘call me’ Gwen but- i um”

 

At this point poor Gwen looked as if she was ready to melt into the floor. she swept her gaze to the soup and back agin her curls bounced with the movement.  
“err, Gaius asked me to come check on you and make sure you were fed, he is currently with a patient you see…”

If merlin could smile he would, she seemed kind just a little flustered.  
Gwen then pulled the chair that Gaius previously sat on a little closer before once again collecting the bowl of soup.

“it’s potato and leek soup, the cook made sure it was smooth so you could swallow it easier. its one of my favourites”

How thoughtful merlin thought.

Gwen then begun to expertly manoeuvre the liquid in his mouth. And thankfully merlin didn’t choke, he couldn’t possibly fluster her more.

over the course of the evening Gwen continued to chat to him about Camelot in a seemingly endless prattle, it was endearing really, very entertaining.

“-and you wouldn’t believe what lord Grayson said to the lady Morgana-“   
pausing to pick up a goose feather pillow, a peal of giggles bubbled past her lips undoubtedly visualising the story.  
“she turned to him and- well, i didn’t remember exactly what she said. But the look on his face!”

Guinevere spun to merlin whilst fluffing the pillow with a renewed vigour, an expression of pure delight upon her face. “perhaps i could bring her along tomorrow? I’m sure you would get along well- and um.” 

pillow now in its correct placement she approached merlin, expression melting into something sheepish “its just that you are so easy to talk to…”

gods, if she wrung her hands any further. he was sure she might hurt herself.

“well, I’m just going to get a guard to help me get you into bed- i’ll be right back.”

merlin had never felt so alive like he did today from traveling to watching the bustle of city, hearing of so many stories and new information. He could almost feel an ache beginning to bloom behind his scull from over stimulation. it was truely wonderfull.

soon the lovely Gwen returned, accompanied by a man bound in chainmail and a flowing scarlet cape. The man held no hesitance or discomfort like many others he he has met in his life, instead he popped into view. locks of chestnut swishing round a stubbled face, the man grinned.

“hello mate, the names Gwaine”

without further a-dew, merlin was swept up from his chair and deposited upon what was possibly the softest surface he had ever laid upon. His arms were then gently tucked beneath the lavish bed covers before the mans face appeared once more.

“now i heard you’re quite the listener, let me tell you ‘bout the time i woke up wearing nothing but a-“

if merlin could only laugh,

gods, he would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bloody Gwaine and his stories ha


End file.
